


Another night

by Turtlez



Series: Reverse Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is Will, Fluffy, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Reverse Falls, Reverse Pines, Will is a sensitive crybaby, breakdowns, spontaneous dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlez/pseuds/Turtlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper gets a surprise visit in the middle of the night, and by the end of the encounter he finds himself cleaning up the mess in the tent of telepathy just to appease the crying dream demon, Will Cipher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another night

**Author's Note:**

> Here's for the two prompts that I revived on tumblr: Dipper and Will getting along in the reverse falls universe and Dipper helping Will clean up after a show.

Another night, another performance. Another completely ordinary and average day by Dipper’s standards. Currently, he was sitting alone in his changing room, completely alone in the tent of telepathy, studying the secrets of his journal. Everyone else had already begun their trek home, and those that had not shown up for work were probably sound asleep. The janitor. The damn janitor. He was probably knocked out cold, enjoying his day off. The thought bothered him. The stupid janitor was the only person that had not shown up for tonight’s show, having the gall to call in sick. Dipper could already imagine the mess in the tent of telepathy, because of the man’s absence. He hated whenever the man did not come to clean. It became so dirty without him. The audience members always tended to act like disgusting savages by leaving food behind, spilling their drinks on the floor, and sticking their gum underneath the chairs. It was atrocious. No one else other than Jesus, the man that they had hired for the tedious job, bothered to clean any of it.

No one else would even lift a single finger to do it. His great uncle Stan refused to clean by saying that he had already paid someone else to do it. Mabel never even wanted to clean after herself, so there wasn’t even a remote chance of her helping to clean the tent out of goodwill. So, that only left Dipper; and he was not about to degrade himself by bending down to pick up someone else’s mess. Instead of cleaning up after those disgusting pigs, Dipper preferred to lock himself away from it. He was content with just studying and ignoring the mess, until someone else did the chore. If he didn’t see or smell it, then the disaster didn’t affect him at all. The mess would just have to wait until the man returned back to work the next day.

The janitor’s absence also caused the night to be different from any other, because it forced all of the audience members to leave after the curtain fall. No one was allowed to stay any later than the end of the show. They could not go to the gift shop or stay for signed autographs. The best part was that Dipper did not have to deal with any of his crazed fans for the night. There were no moronic fans latching onto his arm, talking his ear off, or holding him like they were friends. Everyone had just been escorted out of the room, immediately after the curtains came down. Mostly because his great uncle had had enough of the swine himself. Stan had given the tent a once over right, as the show ended, and he could absolutely not handle it. The place was a disaster. Their reputation of keeping a clean and respectable place would run a risk if they allowed this pigs to stay any longer. His great uncle did not want to risk that, therefore, he had sent them all away. Since with every passing second that the audience stayed in the tent there seemed to be one more popcorn kernel and stain on the floor. They just couldn’t allow another second of it.

In Dipper’s total and honest opinion, it was a good thing that they had all left. It was nice to have a little break from all of those adoring visitors. It was always exhausting trying to pretend like something he was not, even more so than using magic for the actual show. He would actually rather do magic for two weeks nonstop than deal with those uncultured, insufferable idiots. In the end, it would probably end up being less tiring than dealing with people’s requests. Sacrifices always had to be made in life. Although, at least just for the night there was no one to demand him to pose or smile. There was no more acting to be done for the night. He could just sit back, and relax. Dipper didn’t even have to deal with his sister’s complaints about being bored, at the moment, because she was out with Pacifica trying to win her over with a special night at an abandoned amusement park, which could only end to ways: trying to help his sister hide a body or help her set up for the next outing.

Mabel had not been the one to set up the date. There was no possible way she could think of something like this with her dating skills. The entire night had all been the product of Dipper’s design. The only thing that she had to do was give up some of her dignity to convince him. Even thinking about the whole ordeal was hilarious; it was almost pathetically so. His beloved sister had the horrible habit of never asking for things directly. She never asked anyone for anything in her life, but she had other methods of getting what she wanted. Those methods usually worked on everybody, including Dipper. He had caught on instantly to her intentions, of course, but it was not like he did not possesses a bit of sadistic tendencies. He had been bored out of his mind the entire week, and decided that pushing her to the limit would be the perfect form of entertainment. Therefore, he refused to give in until she asked him to set up the date for her. It had been fun watching her struggle. Mabel had tried almost everything in her playbook to get him to agree, before she resorted to asking: starting with taking his things, dropping little hints, getting in his way, and just pestering him. Dipper had almost genuinely laughed, when his sister had tried to threaten him to set it up the date. He was only satisfied and gave in to her request, when she asked him with a small desperate voice: “Can you please help me, dip.” 

He had helped her, and he had planned the perfect night out for them. There was no possible way that Mabel could mess up the night. Dipper smirked at the thought of his sister fumbling with the piece of paper that he had written for her. The paper contained small little tips, and things to say when nothing came to mind. It had been quite a bit of work to come up with all of those cheesy lines, but from Mabel’s description of Pacifica and from the few times that he had met with her he knew that it would work. Dipper had spent a good hour going through his small wooden chest that was filled to the brim with letters from his secret admirers and love-struck idiots. The only reason he kept those letters was to have a good laugh and mock them endlessly. Although, in this instance it had come up with useful little phrases of admissions of love to help his sister at least give the illusion that she possessed some semblance of romance.

The silence that surrounded him was comforting. There was no one that could distract him or bother him. He had time to concentrate on studying his journal. It had surprisingly been a very slow day at the tent, in his opinion. No one had even tried to fight his great uncle into letting them meet the twins and the security did not have to drag anyone out. It was slightly concerning. They were losing their popularity, because it usually took all types of means to get the audience to get out of the tent. This time they had gone away too easily. It probably had to do with the fact that they had not come up with another new act for a while. They needed to find something else to bring the spotlight back upon them, and Dipper knew that the answers were in the journal. 

Although, they could start a fire, and play the heroes that put it out. Maybe they could kill two birds with one stone, and make the entire rescue into a show. Or something much simpler like saving a cat from a tree, after putting up there; volunteering at a food shelter and just acting sweet and kind I front of the cameras. It was all about publicity in the end, but it seemed much more entertaining to bring back the interest of the town back with a new magical act that would blow them away. Something that defied all logic, but still give them enough reason to doubt it as real magic. They might even be able to trap some sort of mystical creature to display in their show. They would probably be able to domesticate it enough to do some tricks for their guests. It was the start of a good idea. He flipped through the pages, skimming through the different pages filled with mystical creatures. He stopped on the page containing information on how to summon a certain dream demon, William Cipher. 

The journal only had an ink drawn version of Will. It was of his triangle form, and failed to mention anything other than him being a powerful dream demon. Along with the incantation and preparations to take while summoning him. He let himself trace over the figure, a sense of comfort that even surpassed that of being completely alone filling him. It was comical how easily he had fallen for such a misleading creature, a creature that was said to be a demon but acted like a complete angel. He had never met another demon before, but he had always imagined them to be more cruel, manipulating, and loud; almost like himself except for being loud. Although, he wasn’t complaining Will was literally one of the many individuals that made him feel good like he was actually capable of being a decent human being. Even if he didn’t deserve it.

As he recalled the other night in the woods with the dream demon, he absentmindedly traced over the image with one of his fingers. He had actually confessed, and it had all gone good even past that amazing, extraordinary, wondrous. All of those words seemed a bit bland, when it came to that night. There probably wasn’t even a word in their plane of existence to describe the things that he had felt in that small meadow. He really wished the dream demon was with him now. Even though Dipper enjoyed his alone time, he preferred spending time with the crybaby more than anything else in the world. He would even prove useful in his current endeavor. Unfortunately, the one individual that he wanted by his side was a little preoccupied, gathering back their energy in the mindscape. Will’s human form truly took a toll on him, and he had to occasionally go back to recharge his energy to maintain it. Also with the way that he made most of his deals, it was not a surprise that he had to recharge more than necessary. He usually took on the toll of using extra magic to make an equivalent exchange. It was still a mystery to Dipper why Will did the deals that way. 

He slowly flipped the page, reminding himself that starting at Will’s ink drawn image wouldn’t help him in making the show more interesting. He had to find something. Dipper sighed heavily and tiredly, pushing his hair out of the way of his birthmark. It was going to be a long night of research. As he flipped over the page of his journal to see the other creatures that plagued Gravity Falls, which mostly traveled in packs, he considered that perhaps keeping a mystical creature trapped in the tent of telepathy would be a bad idea. The thing probably wouldn’t like being away from its home too much and trying to tame it would probably lead to breaking it and the creature wouldn’t be much use in that way. He could also just picture a certain dream demon that he had come to know so intimately, balling his eyes out at the scene of a creature being away from its place in the world. It wasn’t worth all the hassle, so Dipper concentrated his efforts on finding an inanimate object that would grant him powers to do the show better and would not come with a bunch of emotional baggage. He continued to look for anything that would help him in his work.

The longer he read the more aggravated he became at every failed attempt to understand the transcriptions. “Son of a bitch.” He muttered to himself, along with other multitude of curses and damnations. Nothing was making sense. It was like something was missing from the information given to him. Even as his face remained stoic, his aggravation showed in different ways such as the hot blue flame emerging from his hand unconsciously burning his desk that he was gripping onto tightly. He had only stopped, when he had realized the smell of burning wood. He was starting to lose his temper, but he kept on going. He had to find something. Hopefully, he would not burn down the whole place down. 

Dipper kept researching. He didn’t know how long he had been reading through the journal, when a loud clang disrupted the silence around him. He perked up in his seat, trying to hear another sound. He caught the sound of slight shuffling, and immediately figured that it was coming from the front of the tent. He really wanted to bang his head against his desk. He didn’t want to deal with an obsessed fan, but he couldn’t let whoever was out there take anything or ruin it any more than it was currently. His great uncle would nag at him the entire morning, if he did; and he was definitely not fond of Stan’s pestering. He was not in the mood for anything really, other than biting something into crisps.

Therefore, Dipper made his way to the front. His eyes glowing a bright blue with each step that he took. May someone have mercy on the poor intruder, because he was not going to show any. He was so annoyed with his fruitless efforts at finding an item that he really needed something to kick around. The interloper wouldn’t even know what hit him by the time morning came, literally, so there was no use holding back in his beating. He just needed to use a short memory eraser spell. No one, but Dipper would know about the beating. Although, he wouldn’t go as far as to killing the individual just get some of his frustrations out on him. He still had some sort of a moral compass even if it didn’t always bear north, and in his current temper it was pointing at anywhere but the right directions. 

Dipper stopped short of enacting his plans of a beating, when he recognized the figure that was picking up an abandoned soda can on the floor to place it inside of a black trash can. It was Will. All of his impending anger dissipated the instant that he saw the magically floating top hat. Will seemed too preoccupied with picking up the trash to even notice his presence, but Dipper made sure that he wouldn’t be able to ignore him much longer by the way that he made his steps heavier and louder the closer he came to the being. Once the dream demon caught the hint and stared back at him with an apprehensive smile, he questioned him. “What are you doing out here, Cipher. I thought you had things to do in the mindscape.” 

Will nodded, before bending down to pick up a wrapper from the floor. “I did, and, and I finished early.” He played with the wrapper in his hand nervously, before placing it in the bag. “So, I just stopped by to kinda say that I’m b-back.” 

“If you were here just for that then why are you picking up.” Dipper asked. The demon shrugged and continued to fill up the bag in his hand. The more that he picked up, the more confused Dipper became with the demon’s antics. Will seemed a bit more down than usual, something must have happened, while he was in the mindscape. He watched him, until he could not handle it anymore. “You don’t have to worry about the mess. Picking up the trash is already someone else’s job. We literally pay him to clean up the mess.” He used some of the magic from the amulet to pull the bag away from Will’s hands, walking towards him before intertwining their fingers. He might as well get some pointers from the demon on finding the objects, and take his mind off the things that were bothering him. He didn’t dare ask what was bothering him, knowing that Will wouldn’t be able to tell him through his sobs. 

He had led the demon a few steps away from the front of the tent, when Will just refused to continue moving. There were fresh new tears clinging to his eyes and he hiccupped. Dipper let go, thinking that he had accidentally lost control of his powers again in his hands but there were no marks. Nothing had happened. He stared back at Will, waiting an explanation. Will fidgeted with his hands, biting his lip. “But, don’t you think you should help him out a little. It might be his job, but it would be nice to take some of the load off of him.” Will said, his sadness wrenching a little bit of compassion in his own heart. “It’s a lot of mess, and it is your place doesn’t it bother you that it’ll stay dirty.”

“It’s his job. That’s the whole point that we hired him. He cleans so I won’t have to do it. If I’m going to end up doing his job, then there’s no reason to let him keep it.” Dipper said, mimicking the words that his great uncle had once told him. He stared back at the demon in confusion, as even more tears seemed to gather in his eyes. Tonight seemed to be one of those where he had to track very carefully to not make the demon cry. 

“You’re not getting it.” Will informed sadly staring at him, before he turned back around to grab the bag leaning against the wall of the tent. “It’s just the right thing to do.” He turned his back towards Dipper and began to pick up the rest of the mess. He was doing that thing, that frustrating thing, which Dipper had become so accustomed to seeing. He was shivering with the pure need to keep his tears in and not cry. The sight made him grow angry with himself. Could they just meet once without Dipper making him cry?

In the end it only took a few minutes, before he decided that it was really bothering Will that he didn’t understand the logic of cleaning up for the janitor. It still didn’t make any sense to him, but he didn’t want to upset Will anymore. Therefore, he caved in. He stared at a bag of popcorn that was left to decay on the floor, forcing himself to kneel down to pick it up. He grasped the bag with the tips of his two fingers, keeping it at an arms distance. It was disgusting in his eyes, there must have been a reason that the person had abandoned it. Although, he forced himself to walk over to Will, ignoring his wide eyes at the moment just to hurry up and throw the bag of popcorn into the trash bag. Dipper shivered with disgust, as Will held the trash bag open for him to place the popcorn inside of it. The smell attacking his nose making him completely nauseous. Therefore, he dropped the item as quickly as he could do it. Practically flinging it in, before stepping away. 

Will stared at him happily, and he wiped his tears with his sleeves to make sure his dirty hands didn’t come into contact with his face. The dream demon averted his eyes from him, opting to face the floor and his shoulders began to shake again with a new found intensity. Dipper was left a little flabbergasted; he could have sworn that he had done what the demon asked of him. He was helping him clean, but Will was still shaking and upset. He hated being at a loss of words, and actions. This was starting to become increasingly frustrating. Will had just been smiling, so why was he crying again. If it had been anyone else he would have just walked away without a care in the world, but it was Will and he actually cared about him. “What did I do wrong now?” He asked in a harsh tone, feeling aggravated. 

The small laugh that echoed through the room, before he got an answer shocked him. He raised an eyebrow, as he stared at the source of the small laugh and realized that it was Will. Will was the one who was laughing at him. It didn’t take long before another sound escaped the demon, and he finally stared up smiling at Dipper. “N-nothing. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Will said, in a small breath that Dipper almost missed. Although, the smile wasn’t enough to make his building anger go away. The demon’s cheeks puffed up, trying to keep the sound of laughter locked away. The moment that he looked at Dipper he started giggling softly. “The trash isn’t going to bite, you know, kid.” He said, starting to compose himself. He caught the cold look that Dipper was sending his way, and back tracked. “If you’re w-worried about ge-germs or something.” He shakily snapped his fingers, and a pair of gloves appeared out of nowhere, floating towards Dipper. “T-then this should do the trick.” 

Dipper glared at the pair of gloves in front of him. He was just trying to appease the damn triangle, and all he got for his efforts was mockery. He could feel the slight blush in his cheeks from the humiliation and anger that built up inside of him. He slapped the gloves to the floor in a heated rage. “If you want to clean up the place, you can do it by yourself, fucking idiot.” Dipper barked out; his face completely devoid of any emotion except for the slight shade in his cheeks. He turned away, deciding to return to his own studies and just find a stupid creature instead of dealing with his fruitless efforts of finding magical items. It would be easier to just chain up a creature in the tent, its feelings didn’t matter in the end only the prosperity that it would bring. He didn’t want to deal with thinking about other people’s feelings, because it didn’t even benefit him in the slightest. It didn’t matter.

He had walked a few steps, before a voice rang through the air. “Wait. Dipper.” Will cried, his voice shaking. Although, the desperation in his voice wasn’t enough to dispel Dipper’s anger. Dipper kept walking, not paying any attention to the request. He did not want to hear out the demon. He wanted to be alone. The demon cried out for him once more, but he didn’t turn around. The only way that Dipper stopped was when his nose met with a wall that had appeared out of nowhere, blocking his path. It was a transparent blue wall that was made of magic. Dipper rubbed at his nose, glaring back at the dream demon that had conjured up the object. Will was really starting to get on his last nerve. 

“What the fuck do you want, Cipher?” Dipper hissed out, the venom seeping through his voice. “I’m not in the mood to deal with you.” It made Will take a step back, and flinch. He was playing with the end of his dress shirt nervously, and his tears were falling freely. The trash bag had been dropped on the floor, spilling some of its contents. The dream demon was shivering, and his eyes darting everywhere, but at Dipper. The sight made Dipper relent from throwing anymore insulting, mean comments that would bring the demon into hysterics, so he just glared him down. He was against the wall at this point, he was literally trapped against a wall that the dream demon had conjured up behind him. Dipper knew that he could not compete with the demon’s magic, having exhausted himself in the show, so he had to wait for the demon to let him go. “Cipher.” He called out again, wanting to go on his way. “Remove the wall.”

The demon retreated more into himself, before he managed to get any words out. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh.” He cried out, between sobs. He looked absolutely terrified. “Please, I’m sorry. Don’t be mad at me.” Will fumbled with his hands, and his bottom lip trembled horribly. He let the wall crumble behind Dipper. He was crying so hard that his body shook with every sob that raked his body. “I’ll never laugh again. W-we can make a deal out of it. I’ll never laugh again in this form or any other. Please, please. I’ll stop messing up.” He spoke faster with each passing word, starting to reach up and pull on his hair. “Please, don’t be mad.” He begged, tugging on his hair. Will’s face was rapidly becoming more red from the strength of his sobs, and his breathing coming out short and quick. “Please, please, don’t stop loving me.” He begged, sounding absolutely broken. 

Dipper was left speechless at the display. He was used to the demon crying, but not to this extent. It wasn’t that big of a deal. He didn’t know why he had to cry so much. Dipper was just making a big deal out of nothing, and now things were getting out of proportion. Dipper sighed. He didn’t mean to make the demon feel that bad. He rubbed at his temples, feeling an upcoming headache. Did the demon really think that something as small as this would change his feelings? Did he really make Will feel that way? That he could just stop loving him one day over something silly. He couldn’t even get slightly upset without making Will have a breakdown; and it was bring about doubts about the way that the relationship would ever work out. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit hurt as well. Dipper pushed the thought away, he would make it work. Even though Dipper was still a little bit angry at the demon for laughing and doubting his feelings, he forced himself to push it away. He had to fix this. Dipper walked towards the sobbing being. He needed to make the feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach go away. 

The moment he reached the dream demon, he instinctively brought his arms up wanting to embrace him. Although, Will flinched away. Before Will could go anywhere Dipper seized his arm pulled him towards himself, making them crash into each other. Dipper embraced him tightly. “I’ll never stop loving you, idiot.” He whispered, holding onto Will closely to himself trying to stop his shivering. “Not over something as minuet as this. I-I can’t, don’t you understand that, you triangle.” Dipper didn’t know what to say to comfort people, but he was going to try his best with the demon. He rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. “Look, you can laugh all you want, laugh at anything you want. Just fucking do what you want. I’ll love you no matter what.” He kept on rubbing comforting triangles on his back. He chuckled at his own words, reminding him of those sappy love stories he sometimes watched. “I swear, if you ever tell anyone about this I’ll burn them alive, so no one else will know that you’re turning me soft.” He whispered more to himself, but he knew Will heard him over by the way he tensed up. He eased him back down by rocking back and forth him a bit.

They both stayed into that position. Will kept crying, but slowly stopped after Dipper’s words. He was still shaking, and a hiccup would erupt in the room every once in a while. In the end, Dipper could feel the wetness seep through his shirt from the demon’s tears. He felt like crap, and Will probably felt the same way. Dipper slowly kissed the top of the demon’s hair, inhaling his scent. “I’m sorry.” Dipper said lowly, holding onto him tightly. He kept giving Will short and quick kisses, trailing down lower with each one. “I’m so sorry.” He brought up a hand to wipe away the tears from his eyes, moving to grip his chin to make him look at him. “I really am.” He kissed his forehead, before he kept on kissing him from his cheeks to his lips.

At first the kiss was just a quick peck on the lips, before the demon grasped the front of his shirt and brought him closer, deepening the kiss. It was a passion filled kiss like they were both scared of letting go of each other. They held onto one another tightly. They didn’t pull away until it was absolutely necessary for air and even then they only took a second to breathe. During one of the short breaks, Will managed to say: “You’re forgiven, burning forest.” 

Dipper smirked, as he kept pushing against the demon. Their bodies flush against each other. He kissed him again, before pulling away and leaning in to whisper against his ear. “What do you want to do now, William?” His arms rested on the demon’s waist and fingers hooked into his pants. He already had plans of his own. 

Will smiled up at him. “I kind of want to finish cleaning the tent.” He announced happily, moving away from Dipper’s grasp to pick up the forgotten bag on the floor. Dipper rolled his eyes and groaned, so much for romance. Although, they might as well get everything done. There was always time for other things later. 

Therefore, they continued the annoying task of cleaning. Dipper cringed every time that he had to pick up something sticky like spilled soda, or any type of half eaten candy. The worst experience that he had was to placing something inside of the smelly bag. “This is disgusting.” He repeated for the seventh time that night, as he picked up a lollipop with hairs sticking onto it. “This could be classified as torture.” Dipper couldn’t help but gag every time he came near the bag, because it smelled revolting. The only reason that he kept going was due to the reassuring smiles that Will sent him, and the way that he tried to make the situation bearable by telling him about the mindscape. The few times that they would bend down to reach the same item, and their hands would brush against each other also made it worthwhile. Will blushed brightly every time that it happened.

Although, Dipper really wasn’t meant for any of this physical type of labor or cleaning. He couldn’t even pay attention to half of the things Will said with the way that he kept cursing in his mind. He was really starting to despise the people that came into the show for not picking up after themselves. The bunch of inconsiderate morons. No one deserved to have this much work cut out for them every day. He could barely handle it himself, and he had only done it once. He couldn’t imagine the devotion or the need that it would take to make someone come in night after night to clean the tent of telepathy. It took so long just to pick up all the trash. He was going to demand his great uncle to give the man a raise. 

When Dipper and Will finished picking up the litter that had been scattered throughout the floor, they had filled up two trash bags in the process. From there on they each started their own task. Will took on the more daunting task of scrapping the gum off from underneath the chairs; while Dipper used a broom to sweep the floor. He had used his magic, unlike Will, to stop all of the objects from the janitor’s closet falling on him. Apparently, that had been the noise that he had heard, when Will had arrived. He silently cleaned the floor, preferring it over the gum. There was no way that Dipper would be able to handle having to clean off the gum; he’d probably end up throwing up all over the floor, if he did. Will also wasn’t about to force him, so they each focused on their task. 

Halfway through the process Will stopped talking and began to hum a soft tune. The longer that the time passed the more the humming turned into singing. Dipper stopped sweeping, looking back to watch the demon sing. He was smiling, and happily singing. It made it all easier and peaceful, and made the cleaning go faster. Everything was the way that it should be at the end of the night. All of the chairs were folded up and put away; and they made sure to get all of the gum off the underside of every single one. They were practically done with everything, and the demon was singing loudly completely unaware of his surroundings. It was cute. 

Dipper couldn’t help but stare, as the demon continued to sing the song. He must have been using some of his magic to make his voice sound better, or maybe it was just Dipper’s mind making it sound better. Either way Will sounded wonderful. He just stared at him, enjoying the song and Will’s smile. Will caught sight of his stare and flushed. He stopped singing, and started to anxiously shuffle his feet. “I’m making a fool of myself aren’t I?”

“Not any more than usual.” Dipper responded offhandedly. He instantly regretted his choice of words, when Will’s smile disappeared. 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Will said, looking away from Dipper. He pressed his lips tightly seemingly afraid of letting another sound. His eyes becoming moist again. 

“But you’re usually not a fool, so no you aren’t acting like one.” Dipper added, trying to amend his mistake. Sometimes he was just too insensitive for his own good. Fortunately, it worked. Will looked at him and nodded, before he started to start up his work again. A small smile taking the place of his frown. His song staring up soon afterwards.

After a short time, Dipper was struck by an idea. He smiled for a second, before all traces of it vanished from his face. When Will had his back towards him Dipper took the chance to sneak behind him. He seized his hand and spun him around so they could face each other. He gave him a real charming smile, not one of those that he gave to the others that came to watch the show, but a genuine smile with actual happiness fueling it. He was happy with Will, and he didn’t have to mentally berate himself to smile at him it just happened. One of Dipper’s hand rested on Will’s waist, while the other some still held the demon’s hand. Will stared up at him confused, but after Dipper muttered the next words of the song. He smiled and blushed, before he caught the cue and continued to sing. 

As Will started up again, Dipper began to lead them into a slow dance. The words of the song were nice and peaceful. It was also nice to be alone and freely dance around the tent of telepathy. They danced across the entire floor. Every once in a while Will would nervously look down at his feet to make sure that he was doing it right. When he managed to not step on Dipper’s feet, he smiled up at Dipper brilliantly. Dipper’s face was mostly scarce of any emotions except for those that his eyes conveyed, and the slight quirk in his lips. He was looking at Will like he was his entire world, and he wished that he could always make the dream demon throw back his head and laugh in joy as he was doing now. As he twirled the demon, the words of the song took a break, but the room was filled by the sound of instruments. All of them playing the tune that Will had been humming at first. The music surrounded them. It was like they were actually there, but it was just Will’s magic.

The longer that they danced the more that Dipper couldn’t keep his magic in check. Magic buzzed and crackled around the air around them. His magic taking on different forms like small blue fireworks, and floating specks. It was all around them, as they swayed with each. Dipper’s magic would shoot up into the roof of the tent and sprinkle around them, after the short explosion. It illuminated the entire tent in a pale blue light. Neither of them seemed to mind the magic that kept going about around them, as they continued to dance to the song. All around them there seemed to be magic in the air, as they waltzed. It was nice. Usually Dipper would reel his magic in, but tonight it was alright. He could let go, and relax. He was with Will, and nothing else mattered. He always tended to lose his self-control around the demon. He could burn down the place, but he wouldn’t care at this point. He was having a great time.

Will smiled at him, and he graced him with one back; and they pressed their foreheads together. Everything was going to work out even if he was a bit of an insensitive jerk, and Will was a sensitive crybaby. They could make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts if you like on willcipher.tumblr.com. I hope you all enjoyed it~


End file.
